A dangerous love
by seyami-chan
Summary: warning: abuse,some foul language,OOCness later on. kyouya gets entertwined with one of his class mates personal life. he finds out her secret and now has to save her before it's too late. i do not own ouran high school host club. pairring: kyouyaOC
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with short brown hair sat on a white bed in the hospital waiting for her doctor to come back. She was taken back when her doctor came back with two boys, both of the two boys had black hair and glasses. It was easy to tell that one was older then the other and that they were rich.

"yes doctor?" She asked .

"Well there is good news and bad news." the doctor said as he messed with a piece of paper.

"Well, lets go with the good news and then the bad news." She replied bracing herself for the worst even though it was the good news.

"your foot is not fully broken but, it's even more fragile now. And if you don't mind me asking. How did you do this?" the doctor asked.

"running."

"running?" the older of the two boys asked.

"yeah. . I was running and I stepped in a pot hole."

"are you sure?" the doctor asked.

"yeah. So... Am I free to go?"

"yeah. Just come back in a week ok?" the doctor said as the three boys lead her to the door.

"ok. Bye, and thank you!" She yelled as her limo drove off.

"who was that girl?" the older brother asked the doctor.

"Seyamei Neowazii." the doctor said leavening

**With Seyamei**

"what was the diagnoses ms. Neowazii?" the driver asked after Seyamei sat down

"well…… it's not broken, but it is fragile."

"is that good?"

"it's ok."

"which boot would you like?"

"the thin one."

"ok."

"did you check on my father?"

"yes."

"and?"

"he's passed out."

"ok. Well, have the rest of the day off once you drop me off at the house gate. Then be ready to pick me up for school tomorrow."

"yes ma'am." the driver said stopping at the gates. Seyamei got out of the limo and slipped threw the gate. Seyamei slowly made her way up the driveway. Seyamei looked up at the house in time to see the door close. She walked up to the door and cautiously opened it.The door was slammed shut quickly after the young girl was helplessly pulled in. Seyamei landed on the floor and got up just before she was thrown across the room. Her father advanced on her before she could get up, and kicked her in the gut before leavening. Seyamei tried to get up the stairs before he came back, but she was too slow. A wooden object smashed against her head causing her to slam into the wall again. Seyamei slid down the wall only for a burning hot rod came crashing down on her side. It came down five more times on her ankle before she cried out. Her father carried her up the stairs and place the metal bar, now cooled off, on her back and shoved her, causing her to fly down the stairs. Seyamei forced herself to get up just incase her father came back to do more. Once she herd his door close and the music that had been blasting the hole time get turned down, she slid back down the wall she was leaning on. Seyamei fell asleep in the position she was in due to the exhaustion put on her.

**Next morning**

A hand landed on Seyamei's shoulder causing her to jump. She blinked her eyes trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Once they adjusted she saw the limo driver in front of her.

"come on. Before your father wakes up. Ok?" he asked. Seyamei nodded her head and let the limo driver escort her out of the mansion. The driver set her in the back seat and drove off just as the music started to blast. Seyamei froze as she heard but soon relaxed as she fell asleep.

**5 minutes later**

"Ms. Seyamei."the driver said while gently shaking the injured teen.

"on my god. I'm so sorry." Seyamei said when she woke up.

"it's ok ma'am. I didn't think you wanted to go to school in the shape you were in, so I brought you to my house so my could take care of your injuries." he explained as he lead Seyamei into his house.

"honey? You're home early." his wife said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sweetie. Can you please help her wash up then bandage her up while I make breakfast for us all?" he asked as he put Seyamei's hand out for his wife to take. She nodded her head and gently took the shaking hand and lead the very exhausted Seyamei to the bath room.

"here you go little one. Once the bath is high enough get in and I'll help you wash up your wounds and clean your hair. Then when we are done with the bath I'll bandage you up and then we can go eat. Ok?" she asked.

"Are you a doctor?" Seyamei replied.

"Yes." the woman calmly replied.

"will you tell anyone?"

"no." Seyamei nodded in reply before being lead to the bath room.

**After the bath**

Seyamei sat quietly while Karin, Seyamei's driver's wife, put anti-biotic on Seyamei's wounds. Seyamei winced every now and then but was quiet none the less. Karin switched over to bandaging and that went fast.

"now lets go see if breakfast is done. Then I'll take care of your wrist." she said leading Seyamei out of the bathroom. The driver, Jim, sat at the table with his two young children. Bacon, eggs, potatoes, and orange juice was laid out for everyone. Seyamei sat with the others before she was done.

"thank you." Seyamei said as she put her plate on the counter.

"bring the ace bandage over here." Karin said. Seyamei took it over to her and she wrapped up the wrist. "She's ready to go to school."


	2. Chapter 2

Seyamei walked to her home room. The bell rang just as she stepped into the classroom.

"ah. Ms. Meowzii." the teacher, Mr. Keyed, said.

"yes? And it's Neowazii. Not Meowzii." Seyamei stated taking a seat in front of the Kyouya.

"Are you ok?" Kyouya asked Seyamei in a whisper while leaning back in his chair. Seyamei was a bit confused at what he was doing because they never paid attention to each other before.

"what?" Seyamei asked as she turned to look at him. Her wrist caught her attention as well and she pulled the sleeve over the rest of her wrist while hopping Kyouya hadn't seen.

"what happened to your wrist?" he asked.

"Eh... um... nothing... I'm fine." seyamei hesitantly replied giving a fake smile.

"The king is here!!" tamaki called as he sat down with sparkles floating around the roses that surrounded him. Seyamei rolled her eyes and looked back to the board.

"Seyamei-chan." Tamaki said after a minuet or two.

"yea Tamaki-senpai?" Seyamei asked turning back around.

"never mind" he replied. Seyamei shook her head and started to read. The bell soon rung and Seyamei went to her chemistry class. They were staring a lab and the teacher had picked the partners. Tamaki was with 'a beautiful rose that made him smile in the darkest of times' and Kyouya was with Seyamei. Seyamei grabbed a beaker with a liquid that Kyouya needed.

"Kyouya -senpai!" Seyamei gritted out to get his attention as she held her wrist in pain as the beaker fell to the floor. Kyouya pulled her away from were the glass was going to land. Kyouya and Seyamei were sprayed by the chemical and everyone stared at the two.

"go to the nurses office and get checked out and a change of clothes." the teacher said.

"yes ma'am." both said back to the teacher.

"is your wrist ok?" Kyouya asked.

"what?? Ah…" Seyamei whispered kneeling down holding her side.

"did I hurt your side?"

"n…no. I'm fine." Seyamei replied trying to stand up. She got up but leaned against the wall to stay up.

"here I'll help you." Kyouya said kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"get on my back." Kyouya ordered. Seyamei leaned onto his back and he picked her up. "tell me if I hurt you. Ok?"

"ok." Seyamei whispered nodding her head and resting further on his back. Kyouya opened the door and Seyamei pulled her sleeve down over half of her hand to make sure that the band-aid wasn't showing.

"hello. What do you two need?" the nurse asked as Kyouya walked in.

"there was an accident in our chemistry class and the teacher sent us here to get checked out and new clothes." Kyouya explained.

"ok. I'll check you first." she said pointing to Kyouya. Kyouya set Seyamei down on a bed and followed the nurse. He was soon back not even a school uniform.

"ms. Neowazii, please follow me." the nurse said leading Seyamei into a different room. In less then a minute she came out to talk to Kyouya.

separate room

Seyamei was a little confused as to why the nurse ran out of the room but she didn't care because the room was cold and felt really good the door opened and the nurse re-entered with Kyouya behind her. Seyamei quickly hid behind the curtain.

"ms. Ms. She was just in here. The nurse said.

"she probably hid." Kyouya said.

"epee." Seyamei whispered.

"just give her some clothes and let us go." Kyouya said a bit bored.

"here's the clothes. Please come out after you are done picking out an outfit. The nurse said leaving as well as Kyouya. Seyamei looked at the pile of clothes. She sorted them into piles of 'cool' and 'not me'. She picked a pair of blue jeans with a red and black design on them and a black shirt with gold letters on it. She put socks on and a pair of shoes from another pile. The bell rang signaling lunch which caused Seyamei to jump. She ran out of the room and bowed her thanks to the nurse as she rushed off to get food.

"Yes?" the lunch lady asked the out of breath teen.

"I would like to see if I have money in my account."

"Sentiently. ID please."

"128649"

"Thank you... you have no money."

"Ok thank you." seyamei replied turning around. A hand stopped her from doing so and held her in position.

"I'll pay for her." seyamei cranked her neck back to see kyouya. Tamaki was standing beside him with sad clouds hanging over him.

"You don't need to. I'll be fine."

"What do you want?"

"She usually gets Ramman, chips and a Ponta." Tamaki stated.

"You stalk me??" seyamei asked in surprise.

"No I just pay attention!"

"And that makes you think you're a good boy?" seyamei asked causing Tamaki to go into his corner of depression.

"Tamaki escort her to our table and I'll come with our food."Kyouya ordered.

"OK! COME ON SEYAMEI-CHAN!! WE SIT OVER HERE!!" tamaki yelled pulling seyamei behind him by the hand to 'their' table. He pushed her into a chair and made sure she didn't move until kyouya came.

"Sorry Tamaki I just killed what was left in my account, and they wouldn't let me use your account."

"That's ok I'll go get it." tamaki exclaimed bouncing up and down with a smiling sun and sparkling rainbow over his head..

"That's impossible." Seyamei stated to the overly rich boy.

"Same with you."

"What?"

"I know."

"Yeah right. What do you what? I was going to go outside."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Your wrist, side, and leg hurts. When I saw you yesterday it was just your ankle."

"I'm fine."

"No your not! Tell me!!" kyouya demanded causing seyamei to jump and close her eyes. Kyouya and Seyamei waited for the other to speak.

"I'm fine." seyamei whispered looking at the floor. She unconsciously pulled her hand to her body. Kyouya grabbed the hand before she could protect it. He pulled her sleeve down and held up her hand causing seyamei to hiss in pain.

"Explain that." kyouya dared seyamei as he dropped her hand back on the table.

"It was an accident. And that hurt." seyamei whispered under her breath.

"Hi guys!!"tamaki said overly happy when he got back. Seyamei pulled her sleeve down and glared at kyouya.

"Hi Tama-senpai." seyamei exclaimed smiling up at tamaki.

"You going to eat those chips?" tamaki begged. Seyamei replied by shaking her head. Tamaki grabbed the chips only for them to be pulled out of his hand by kyouya.

"Eat..." kyouya threw the chips down in front of her. "I bought them fir you. Now eat." kyouya added staring at her. Seyamei glared a little more while she started to eat her chips.

"How did this happen?" tamaki asked in surprise while looking back and forth between the two.


	3. Chapter 3

Seyamei stood starring at the third music room doors. As the doors opened she turned to leave only to be stopped when her wrist was grabbed. She was puled inside and the door was closed behind her. She scanned the room to see that there were in it, which was strange, for it's usually full of the host's and there guest.

"We're talking." Kyouya said in his monotone voice to Seyamei as they walked further in "In a back room. Mainly because the other hosts will be here soon." kyouya stated, pulling seyamei to one of the rooms. Seyamei tripped on her shoe lace once they were in the room and landed heavily on the couch.

"What is it?" seyamei questioned as she sat up, rubbing her nose.

"Tell me the truth." kyouya demanded sitting back in a leather chair.

"About?" seyamei asked sitting up straighter.

"Your wrist, side and foot."

"What about them?"

"They're hurt."

"No they're not." seyamei denied. Kyouya gave her an accusing glare .seyamei sighed looking down at the ground. "You forgot leg and head." she added in a defeated whisper.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing really. um... I'm going to be late... can I go?"

"No." Kyouya said in an irritated voice before looking up at her with a raised eyebrow, "And you are late for what?"

"I have to be home in like..." she looked at the clock " now."

"SEYAMEI-CHAN!!" tamaki and hunny yelled as seyamei opened the door, using their yells as an excuse to leave the room and Kyouya.

"Who is this?" one of the younger boys of the host club asked.

"This is Seyamei-chan!!" tamaki replied with a spotlight appearing on seyamei.

"I'm Neowazii, seyamei. My nickname is Seya but no one uses it." seyamei introduced bowing to the others.

"Seya-chan?" hunny asked.

"Yes?" seya cautiously asked.

"This is Bunbun! Would you like to hold him?" hunny asked holding out his bunny.

"Um... sure?" seya replied a little unsure. Hunny handed her his stuffed pink bunny. seya felt how soft it was and almost dropped it from surprise.

"Are you ok?" hunny asked worriedly.

"I have to go. Sorry." seya quickly handed over the stuffed animal and left the room full of confused host members. Seya ran down the stairs tripping a few times but catching her self and continuing. She made it to her limo with five new bruises and hid on the floor by the seat so the hosts wouldn't see her if they came looking. She looked out the window to see them all in the classroom window looking out of it. She sat up on the seat, took a breath and closed her eyes in relief.

"Ready to go?" her driver asked after a minute.

"Yes."

"Should you be running?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm fine now drive."

"Yes ma'am." he said turning on the engine of the limo. The took off and seya watched as the school disappeared from view.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after seya ran away from the host club. Kyouya was sitting in chemistry class watching another pair of partners do the lab they missed.

"...kyouya?" tamaki asked poking Kyouya's arm.

"Yes tamaki?" Kyouya asked pretending he heard what tamaki had said.

"Is mommy worried?" Tamaki asked innocently.

"About what?" Kyouya irritably asked.

"Seya-chan."

"No. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"That's personal."

"Oh. ok." Tamaki replied with rain sprinkling on him.

"Maybe later."

"Oh OK!" Tamaki exclaimed with a rainbow shining behind him.

**club time**

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi cautiously asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"What...are...you...doing" Kyouya looked at his laptop and saw privet files from the hospital on it and snapped it shut.

"Nothing."

"Mommy needs to take a break to day." Tamaki whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"No."

"I can get mori."

"So?"

"Kyouya."

"Fine." Kyouya sighed and left the room. He walked to the park so he could think. His limo wasn't there and in his opinion his driver needed a break from driving around for a while. As he walked to the entrance of the park he saw a figure laying in a heap by the fence. kyouya walked over to the figure to notice that it was seyamei. He pulled out his cell and called to get a ride.

**2 hours later**

Kyouya sat in a chair watching as the house doctor took a look over Seya.

"How is she?" Kyouya asked once the doctor finished his examination. The doctor looked at kyouya with sad eyes before shaking his head and leading kyouya to the far end of the room.

"Not so well. If you didn't find her when you did she could be dead." the doctor stated.

"Why? What's the cause of this?"

"Abuse."

"What?"

"She's been abused."

"What does she need?"

"Make sure she takes two of these each day. Doesn't matter when. But not right after another. That's all I can do. Sorry."

"Yeah your dismissed."

"Right." the doctor left a confused and pissed of kyouya in the room. Kyouya sat in a chair and waited for seya to wake up.

15minutes later

"Kyouya you need to eat." his sister said as she walked into the room. She looked at the bed then to a sleepy kyouya. "Go get some food. I'll watch her." she added.

"Ok." kyouya got up, looked at seya then went to get some food. She walked around the room watching seya while she waited for kyouya. Kyouya walked into the room with a plate and started to eat.

"I wont tell dad."

"Right thanks. Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"You need to tell the cops."

"I'll talk to her first."

"Ok. I'll come back later to check on you."


	5. Chapter 5

Seyamei and kyouya stared at each other not blinking.when she had awoken she jumped causing kyouya to jump. She then noticed the look of disappointment on his face. That is when they started the staring contest.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're abused."

"I'm not."

"The doctor told me."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you first."

"Oh."

"But I'm going to."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cuz if you do... he'll kill me." seya whispered to herself.

"What?!"

"He said, the first time he did it, that if we told anyone... he would kill us."

"What do you mean by we and us?"

"My older brother and I. It had started right after mother died. Father blamed us."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be just don't tell the cops."

"But..."

"Please. I know you have your own police force but please."

"I have to."

"No"

"Yes."

"Please"

"I'm sorry."

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"We just started over again."

"I'll think about it. Now get some rest."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If you're going to tell the cops, then I'm not sleeping."

"Fine. I won't tell the cops if you promise to do what I say."

"Ok."

"Now sleep"

"I promise."

"What?"

"You never asked if I promised. So I told you I promise."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome." seya whispered falling into a hazy dream while kyouya left the room.

15 minutes later

seya stood in her doorway looking down the long hallway.

"Um??"

"Hungry?" kyouya asked walking out of a room across from her room.

"Yeah." seya answered looking at her feet.

"I can show you to the kitchen."

"Rally"

"Yep."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just follow me."

"Ok." seya followed kyouya while trying to remember the path but lost the first part after two turns.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because it hasn't been long since I found you in the park."

"Well... I heal kinda fast."

"That's good..." kyouya distractedly replied as he stopped and stared in front of him

"What's wrong?"

"Father." seya stood at the entrance to the kitchen and stared at kyouya as he walked into the kitchen and sat in front of his father.

"Who is your friend?" He asked signaling seya.

"Neowazii, Seyamei. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ootari."seya shakily replied bowing. Kyouya raised his eyebrow at her reaction but shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you." his father replied going back to his newspaper.

"What would you like to eat?" kyouya asked as he stood up.

"Um... do you have ramen?"

"Is that what you want?"

"If it's not a problem."

"It's not." kyouya stated as he started the food.

"Tomorrow is Saturday right?" Kyouya's father asked seya.

"Um?? I believe so." seya asked looking over at him.

"Kyouya I'm going to bed. Make sure everything is shut down before you go to bed." he said leaving the kitchen with the newspaper. Seya looked up at kyouya as he sat her bowl down in front of her.

"Thank you." seya whispered playing with the fork.

"Were you nervous?" kyouya asked causing seya to snap her head up to look at him. She nodded slowly. "There's no reason to be. If he ever found out he'd have guards watching you almost twenty four seven."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seya sat in her "room" staring at the ceiling. She had gotten a phone call while she was at Kyouya's from her father. He wanted her back that moment and didn't care what she wanted. It was almost noon the next day and the hole place was silent. Her "room" was actually the basement with a mattress. The phone started to ring and she crawled over to it. She grabbed the phone shakily and pressed talk.

"hello?" she asked as she tried to gain the confidence that was once evident in her voice.

"are you ok?" it was Kyouya's voice which made Seya automatically turned the phone off. It started to ring again right after she hung up.

"hello?" she asked again re-answering the phone. "what happened?"

"no… noth…."

"did he….."

"No! sh. Ok, my door should be unlocked. I'll meet you at…"

"the park you were at yesterday?"

"yeah."

"ok" Seya hung up the phone. She looked at her new cuts, bruises, and welts before going to the door. She tried the knob and it turned , she rushed up the stairs, cleaned her wounds and changed into less dirty clothes before running out of the house closing the locked door behind her. She tried to run all the way to the but was too exhausted to continue running so she slowed down to a walk. Kyouya came up to the fence and opened the gate for Seya.

"are you ok?" he asked as he glanced over her body.

"yeah….." Seya said as she walked past him.

"are you sure?"

"yeah." Seya replied again as she sat against the fence and on the ground. Kyouya sat beside her and Seya's cheeks became a little pink. A small little breeze swept over Seya. She closed her eyes and unconsciously laid against Kyouya's shoulder.

"Seya?…..hm…. Seya" Kyouya whispered. Seya had almost fallen asleep when Kyouya pulled her onto his lap and placed her head against his chest. Once Kyouya had pulled her into this position she fell completely asleep. Kyouya's cell phone started to vibrate causing him to jump a little. Seya shifted in his lap making Kyouya freeze before realizing she was still asleep, then he looked at his phone closer to see who had called. "hello Tamaki."

"Hi!"

"what do you want?"

"can we hang out?"

"no"

"why not?"

"I'm busy"

"OK! Bye!"

"bye." Kyouya hung up the phone and his limo driver came up to him.

"sir?"

"yes?"

"I think we should take her to the hospital."

"no. I think we should take her to my house."

"ok." the limo driver left and Kyouya picked Seya up gently and carried her to the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Seya looked over at Kyouya's father while Kyouya and his siblings stood behind him. She looked at them all before looking back at back at the father who stood at the end of the bed she was sitting on.

"do you understand?" the father asked.

"ye…..yes sir." Seya nervously said.

"make sure she knows the house rules, and that she knows were everything is." the father said then walked out of the room.

"good luck." the two older brothers said to Kyouya as they left.

"I have to go Kyouya. Sorry. Wish I could help." Fuyumi, his older sister, said as she ran out of the room.

"oh…ok. So what do you want to do first?" "um… the kitchen?"

"again?"

"yeah."

"ok." Kyouya lead Seya back to the kitchen.

"um…..can you give me a tour of the whole house?"

"sure." Kyouya lead Seya around the house while explaining the rules of each room and the house. They made their way back to the room she had been in earlier.

"thank you." Seya said as she laid down in the bed. Kyouya thought realized how much more she went threw then anyone else he knew.

"tomorrow I will show you something no one has seen before and is really cool. Ok?"

"ok." Kyouya left the room and Seya fell asleep.

**~next day~**

Seya rolled over in her sleep and fell off of the bed. "ouch." she whispered as she rubbed head and stood up. She looked at the clock to see that it showed 6:30 in the morning. Seya groaned and slid the blanket wrap off of herself. She quietly walked over to Kyouya's room and quietly knocked on the door. There was a small ruckus in the room before the door was swooshed open in furry. After a few seconds Kyouya's anger vanished into worry.

"Seya? What are you doing up? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"but…….my clock said it was 6:30"

"yeah…sorry about that. Its off quite a few hours because no one bothered to fix it after power outages. I'll fix it later. Sorry"

"its ok. Thanks." Seya said looking down at the floor.

"are you ok?" Kyouya asked and in reply got a shake of the head. "what's wrong?"

"I fell off of the bed because of a dream." Seya whispered.

"was it bad?" Kyouya questioned looking down at her. She shuffled her feet and kept quiet. Kyouya gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room.

"Kyouya…"

"sleep in my bed. I wont leave the room and I wont get into the bed. Ok?"

"but…"

"Seya."

"ok." Seya said crawling into Kyouya's bed. Kyouya sat at the side of the bes and started to run his fingers threw her hair.

**~10:30 AM~**

Seya rolled over and opened her eyes. Light flooded the room from the open window shinning on Kyouya making him look like an angel in her opinion.

"good morning." Kyouya said looking up at Seya.

"morning." Seya replied sitting up. Kyouya got up and sat on the bed.

"so what do you want to do before I show you the surprise?"

"um…..breakfast?"

"ok. Lets go." Kyouya said as he grabbed her hand an started to the door. Seya stayed up with him well as they made there way to the kitchen. The butler put out a buffet of food for breakfast on the table and pulled the chair out for Seya. She accepted the seat and was pushed up to the table. She watched Kyouya eat while playing around with her food. "if you don't eat, you don't get the surprise." Seya looked up at him.

"ok." she replied filling up the fork with food.

"ok. I'm going to get the surprise ready. When I come back I want some of the food gone." Kyouya said leaving the table. Seya started to slowly eat some of her bread then ate two bites of her pancakes when Kyouya came back.

"is this enough?" Seya asked. Kyouya sighed when he saw how much she ate.

"I guess."

"thank you."

"ok go get changed." Kyouya said.

"ok." Seya stood up and went up the stairs.

"meet me out front." Kyouya added after a moment.

"Ok!" Seya answered running up stairs as best as she could without hurting herself. She changed out of her pajamas and put on a normal pair of worn out jeans and a T-shirt. Seya walked out of the room and down the stairs. She opened the door and stared at Kyouya. He stood in an all black outfit and in front of an all black motorcycle.

"come on. He said handing her a helmet and holding out his hand for her.

"were am I going to sit?" Seya asked as she put on the helmet that was given to her.

"you'll ride in front of me. Just so you don't fall off." Kyouya said as he scooted back a little for Seya to have room to sit.

"ok." Seya sat on the bike and grabbed onto the handle bars. Kyouya moved her hands onto the medal part of the handle bars.

"ready?" Kyouya asked. Seya nodded her head and he pulled up to the gates. Once they opened he pulled out onto the road.

**~30 minutes later~**

Kyouya was filling up the bikes at a gas station and Seya sat on the curb waiting and watching.

"were are we going?" Seya asked Kyouya.

"I have an idea. But you'll have to trust me." Kyouya said.

"you're the only one I do trust." Seya whispered under her breath looking down at her hands. Kyouya put the fuel nozzle and pulled Seya to her feet.

"come on. We'll pay for the gas and get some food for a later." Kyouya said leading Seya into the store.

"hello sir. How may I help you?" the cashier asked when they entered the store.

"Seya go get some food while I pay for the gas." Kyouya instructed and Seya nodded her head and walked off. She grabbed two bags of chips, two 2liters of soda and ten small bags of candy before walking back to Kyouya and placing the things on the counter. Kyouya slightly smiled at what she picked and he pulled out the money to pay for the food and gas. The cashier bagged the stuff and handed it back to Kyouya who accepted the bag and grabbed Seya's hand and walked out the door and back to the motorcycle. He put the bag in a compartment underneath the seat and sat ion it and waited for Seya to get back into her seat. Seya got in her seat and resumed the same hand holds and footings she was using earlier. Kyouya kicked up the kickstand and pumped the engine to life then pulled out of the parking lot. as the wind swept against her face and body she leaned against Kyouya and got lost in the sensation of flying and drifted off to sleep.

**~1 hour and 30 minutes later~**

"Seya…..wake up." Kyouya whispered. Seya shifted but didn't wake up. "Seya we reached our destination." Kyouya added while he gently shook her.

"I'm sorry." Seya groggily replied as she stumbled off of the bike.

"you ok?" Kyouya asked catching her so she didn't fall onto the ground.

"yeah, thank you." Seya shyly answered as she straightened her self up.

"no problem."

"were are we?"

"we are at the rest of the surprise. Look around and see what's around." Kyouya suggested and Seya looked around. She noticed that they were at the opening of a huge clearing with a small water fall on the far end of it. The water fall landed on rocks angled so that the water went into multiple little waterfalls before gently gliding into the crystal clear pool of water.

"it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I would have brought your swim….."

"NO!" Seya interrupted Kyouya without thinking.

"what?" he asked genuinely confused.

"it…..it would ruin the pure water. I….I don't get to see a lot of pure things anymore." Seya explained to Kyouya before she started to walk around the clearing. She started to spin around to enjoy how free and innocent the place seemed to be. Kyouya watched in amusement as he slowly followed her. She fell on her butt out of dizziness and Kyouya rushed up to her side.

"are you ok?" he asked and he stared to look her over making sure she wasn't bleeding. While he was looking she started to laugh uncontrollably confusing Kyouya.

"yeah I'm sorry."

"no. don't be. It's a good thing to be like this every now and then." Kyouya replied as he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"thank you." Seya said as she laid down on her back and looked up at the sky to watch the clouds.

"for what?"

"everything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kyouya's cell phone disturbed the piece of the clearing of innocence as Seya started to call it.

"you should answer it." Seya advised sitting up. She was laying on him for a pillow and he didn't seem to mind because the hole time she laid on him he played with her hair.

"why?"

"it could be important."

"its probably just Tamaki."

"please."

"ok." Kyouya sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it on speaker. "hello."

"Kyouya!!!!!" Tamaki's voice yelled threw the phone.

"leave me alone."

"why? Is mommy sad?"

"no."

"concerned?"

"no."

"then why?"

"it's Sunday."

"yeah. So?"

"I want to relax."

"you can do that at the amusement park. You have an hour to get here." with that Tamaki hung up his phone casing the line to go dead. Kyouya sighed in frustration before standing up.

"are we going?" Seya asked standing up as well.

"if you want to, but I have a sinking feeling that if we don't go Tamaki will send out a search party." Kyouya answered her honestly.

"ok. I'll ride in back this time."

"why?"

"it'll be easier for you."

"ok." Kyouya and Seya both put on the helmets when the arrived at the bike. Kyouya sat on the bike and waited for Seya to safely get on the bike. Seya put her hands on his shoulders so she could hold onto him. He started the bike up again and started to drive away from the peacefulness. As he turned off of the dirt road and onto the highway he hit a pot hole causing Seya to move her hands from his shoulders to his waits and she held him tightly. Kyouya slightly chuckled to himself when he felt her do this. Seya laid her head on his back hiding from the wind this time and keeping a firm grip on him.

**~45 minutes later~**

Kyouya and Seya silently walked up to the entrance of the amusement park were the others were standing.

"we'll split up. Hikaru and Kaoru will be together, Hunny and Mori together, Haruhi and I together." Tamaki said.

"what about Kyouya?" Haruhi asked.

"Mommy probably will be a lump on a log all day." Tamaki replied.

"ok…then why did you call him?" Kaoru asked.

"I wanted him to come!" Tamaki defended.

"no. you just wanted to bug me." Kyouya said causing everyone to jump.

"here you go. My pass." Seya said ignoring the commotion coming from the group behind her. She took her ticket gladly and waited as the man took her pass; Tamaki gasped at her while she did so. She turned back to stare at the group, and Tamaki pointed a finger at her.

"how did you get that?!?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I am rich." Seya replied taking back her card. Well, they were all rich, but Seya just had the most common sense, it seemed.

"you don't dress like it." Hikaru stated bluntly and rudely.

"Kyouya…I'm…..bored. Can we go?" she asked as she looked over at him as if she hadn't even heard Hikaru's insult.

"ok. So seeing Tamaki's plan, I'm going with Seya. Kyouya said paying the man.

"that works. Ok all, we'll meet at the fairies wheel at 2:00 ok?" Tamaki offered. Everyone nodded and they headed their own way.

**~Hunny and Mori~**

"we'll ride the tee cups, then the marry-go-round, then eat ice cream, then ride the train, then ride the swings!!" Hunny said planning out the day

"ok." Mori said.

"then meet Tamaki and the others at the fairis wheel. Does that sound good?" Hunny asked looking up at Mori.

"yes." with Mori's answer Hunny pulled Mori to the tee cups.

**~Hikaru and Kaoru~**

"I'm not going." Kaoru said staring wide eyed at the haunted house.

"please. I'll be right beside you. The hole time." Hikaru replied as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and looked at him pleadingly.

"I don't want to."

"please."

"no."

"I'll be there."

"no."

"please. I wont let anything happen to you."

"Hikaru."

"thanks. It's a deal." Hikaru said pulling a protesting Kaoru with him.

**~Haruhi and Tamaki~**

Haruhi sat waiting for Tamaki to come out of his corner of whoa. She had gotten him into his little corner by not agreeing to join a contest. The contest was were they put all the girls into different outfits and pick out which one was the prettiest. Now she sat at the table eating chocolate ice-cream.

"Tamaki eat your ice-cream."

"no."

"I paid for it! Now eat!" Tamaki turned his moaning face to her as Haruhi commanded him, and slowly made his way back towards the table in defeat.

"OK..." He whimpered. How could he defy his daughter?**~Seya and Kyouya~**

Seya stood by the bench that Kyouya was sitting on so that his head would stop spinning.

"why did we ride that ride five times?"

"cause it's fun."

"what was it called?"

"the Mind Eraser."

"what next.?"

"the spiny ride."

"fun…"

**~15 minutes later~**

"What was that?" Kyouya asked again.

"a ride."

"I don't like it."

"why?"

"made me to dizzy."

"well….I know another ride."

"ok." Kyouya sighed.

**~15 minutes later~**

"I almost lost my glasses." Kyouya mumbled as he cleaned them.

"sorry."

"what ride next?"

"the fairs wheel."

"a slow ride?"

"yeah… I need one."

"why?"

"because I'm lucky to be standing at this moment."

"ok. Lets go." Kyouya replied as he grabbed Seya's hand and lead her to the fairs wheel. Seya kept up to Kyouya with some difficulties but kept up well enough to hurt herself. They made it to the fairs wheel line and they stood side by side and waited till they got up to the entrance of the ride.

"we're finally able to go on." Seya whispered as she gladly sat down in a circular booth and gave her legs a rest from being stressed so much.

"we'll be even more relaxed when we get going. We get to go around two times, if we want to." Kyouya told Seya as he sat down across from her.

"yay." Seya whispered as the booth started to move. Kyouya watched as Seya looked out the window in curiosity and wonder as they move higher in the air. Once they got to the top the booth jolted to a swinging jolt and Seya, who was sitting on her knees, fell onto the ground and Kyouya slid off of the seat.

"what was that?

"we stopped."

"I know that. What I want to know is why."

"I don't know…maybe a mechanical problem?"

"…"

"we're at the very top."

"thanks for pointing that out."

"so…….what did you really think of the rides?"

"what?"

"well…. You seemed to dislike them but…"

"they were ok….I guess."

"ok….what's your favorite food?"

"anything spicy."

"Oh….okay….sports?"

"don't have any."

"oh….. Okay…. Um…..animals?"

"fun.."

"interesting….running?"

"too underused."

"true."

**~the rest of the club~**

"were is Kyouya!?!?!?" Tamaki complained.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Haruhi said.

"he should have been here already though." Tamaki explained throwing his hands up in the air.

"you mean Mr. Otori?" the ride manager asked.

"yeah. Was he here?"

"he…was….and…still is…"

"were?"

"up there." the man pointed up to the rocking booth at the top. Every member of the club looked up in shock and surprise to think that Kyouya would be in the booth.

**~Kyouya and Seya~**

"no!'

"yes!"

"I'm not playing.."

"why not?"

"cause it's stupid."

"please."

"fine."

"Yay!!!! Have you ever crashed into to pole walking?"

"no…. have you ever crashed the stock market on purpose?"

"I'm not sure… I don't think I have.. New game!!!!!"

"like what?"

"slaps!!!"

"what's that?"

"one person holds there hands face down while the other person tries to smack the top of them. The person on the bottom keeps trying to smack the hands on top. One that bottom person hit's the top person's hand they switch sides." Seya explained.

"fun…" Kyouya replied rolling his eyes.

"ok. You start." Seya said holding her hands out face down over Kyouya's. Kyouya tried to slap her hands but Seya moved them back in time to avoid being slapped. After a while of failing in slapping Seya's hands she started to freak out and kept pulling her hands away before Kyouya even moved his hands. Seya pulled her hands in and tucked them into her lap and looked down at the floor of the booth. Kyouya moved over and sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap. The booth started to move and soon they stood in front of the host club while they looked at them suspiciously.

"guys we're going back to my house. I think we've had enough fun for the day." Kyouya reasoned looking over at Seya who was holding her arms and looking at the ground.

"ok. We understand. Take care and tell us when you get home." Haruhi said before Tamaki could object to them leaving. Kyouya nodded then led Seya away from the ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyouya slowed down as he drove up the driveway until they came to a complete stop in front of the dark house. Seya slid off the side of the bike and stared up at the empty house while Kyouya went to put his bike away. She slowly walked up to the door while never taking her eyes off of the darkened windows. Kyouya placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump and turn to see him.

"Are you alright?" he asked while he unlocked the door.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm alright." she replied working to make her voice more than a whisper. Kyouya pulled his key out of the house and slid the door open and stepping aside to let Seya into the house. "Why does the house seem so dark?"

"No one's home." Kyouya said as he went inside a head of Seya and turned on the light. He turned back when he heard the door close. Seya was standing with her back to the door looking relieved to be in the light. He raised his eyebrows at her but shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Kyouya…." Seya hesitated before following him into the kitchen.

"Yes?" he put a pot of water on the stove to make some tea.

"Do you mind if I go up to my room?" she asked quietly while watching her feet.

"No problem. Would you like some tea when it's done?" he asked while watching her. She nodded her head a little and slowly left the kitchen. Once she turned the corner she heard him sigh making her sigh as well. She walked up the stairs watching her feet and not the stairs causing her to almost fall over thin air once she reached the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall and opened her door and carelessly closing the door behind her but the door didn't close all the way. She shuffled to the bed and collapsed on it.

"Well, I loved getting out, and I did have fun, but…." She sighed and rolled over a little to stare at the wall. She didn't know what to think about Kyouya and his friends, but she was glad they were able to get her mind off of things. Her door opened some and Kyouya slowly came in holding two cups of tea.

"Seya, your tea." He said quietly but she still jumped and looked around her eyes falling on Kyouya. She let out a breath and accepted the cup that he offered her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she took in a deep breath of the steam coming off of the liquid. She closed her eyes a little before letting out a deep breath.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little bored…could we….you forget to call Tamaki-Sempai…"

"I texted him."

"Oh, alright. Can we watch a movie?" she looked at him a little hopefully. He looked her over a little before nodding and heading back to the door. "Is that a yes?"

"yes." He shook his head a little to himself while Seya slowly stood up off the bed and followed him. He led her to the living room downstairs the TV was on but it was muted.

"Why is it Muted?" she asked as she walked to the couch after looking around the room. The lights weren't on but there was enough light to see around the room.

"Called my dad." He said plainly while flicking the guide on and started to scroll threw it with the volume muted.

"How did that go?" Seya set her cup down on the side table and sat down on the couch pulling her legs up onto it so she was hugging her knees. Kyouya shrugged his shoulder deciding to pick an adventure/romance movie. He moved and sat on the other end of the couch, however the couch they were on was the smaller of the couches there were so they were sitting pretty close together. Kyouya's phone went off and he sighed when he saw that it was Tamaki calling him, he groaned and sent him straight to voice mail. That only caused Tamaki to call again and this time when Kyouya hung up he turned the phone off. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"What if your father tries to call you?"

"I think he'll know."

"Kyouya."

"Fine, I'll call him." He turned his phone back on and called his father. "I'm turning all the phones off."

"…"

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know."

"…"

"Yes, it was her idea."

"…"

"Ok. Bye." Kyouya hung up the phone and turned it off before getting off the couch and walking around the house phone to unplug all of the phones in the house. When Kyouya came back she sighed and curled up some smiling a little before shivering a little and looks up at Kyouya.

"What did your dad say?" Seya asked as she scooted a little closer to him without really noticing.

"Just stuff." Kyouya looked down at her to see her shiver again. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her as well as his arm. Seya didn't really think anything of it while the movie started.

~ 1 hour later~

Seya stretched a little and looked up at Kyouya who was messing with the armrest and the blanket on her shoulder. She sighed and sat up some making Kyouya look down at her.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm just going to bed, the amusement park and the surprise was a lot. Thanks"

"Ok, did you have fun?"

"I did, thanks." She smiled a little and left the blanket on the couch were she had been. Kyouya heard her footsteps up the stairs and he sighed before turning off the TV and folding the blanket and putting it back. He then walked to the door and locked it, switching off the lights he walked up the stairs to his room. He walked to his bed to see Seya curled up on top of the blankets on his bed. He smiled a little before adjusting her so she looked more comfortable and was actually under the blankets. While she was asleep he changed into loose pajama pants and a shirt before sitting on the floor by his bed and nightstand. He watched Seya sleep until he drifted off to sleep.

~2:30 A.M. ~

A small weight shifted in Kyouya's lap that caused him to wake up and look at the clock. He groaned and looked down to see Seya curled up in his lap, he sighed and stood up placing her under the blanket before laying down next to her falling back asleep not realizing he still held Seya in his arms.


End file.
